


Не путай Гераклита с Гераклом, если не хочешь оказаться в Авгиевых конюшнях

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от M до E [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Humor, R-NC-21 (от M до E), Rating: NC17, Sex, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Грязный разговор - это не всегда возбуждающая штука. Иногда это просто грязная штука. Такая же грязная, как фантазии не нюхавших секса девственников.
Relationships: Shimura Shinpachi/Otose, Shimura Shinpachi/Terakado Otsuu
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от M до E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892719
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Не путай Гераклита с Гераклом, если не хочешь оказаться в Авгиевых конюшнях

Гинтоки сокрушённо изучил зловещую ругательную записку, оставленную Отосе, и зарылся пальцами в свои волосы. Если верить тому, что было написано на проклятущем куске бумаги, как только старая карга вернётся, то сразу же вырвет эти самые волосы с корнем. И посадит у себя в горшке вместо цветов.

Арендодатели — жуткие существа. И то им не так, и это им не туда. Подумаешь, задержали оплату на пару месяцев. Он ведь припёр ей те героически добытые зубы какого-то космического монстра? Припёр. А она отказалась их принимать, да ещё и пообещала засунуть туда, где зубов обычно нет. Деньги ей, видишь ли, подавай. Какая банальщина.

Сдала бы эти зубы в ломбард. Сварила бы из них суп. Сделала бы себе ожерелье. Всё равно она жила тут ещё в те времена, когда их предки именно так и поступали с остатками тел убитых врагов.

Виноват он, что ли, что последнее время в Эдо всё хорошо — и потому мастера на все руки никому не нужны, если речь не идёт о мелких бытовых неурядицах?

Гинтоки обуяла тоска, масштабная, как вселенная, и горькая, как зарплата офисных служащих.

— Ну, дела… Годы идут, а наши кошельки всё так же пусты, — пробормотал он, — И стоит каждую сюжетную арку спасать землю, Эдо, квартал Кабуки, если это сказывается на нашем финансовом положении только отрицательно?

— Геракл говорил, «Всё течёт, всё изменяется», — заметила Кагура, которая беззаботно развалилась на диване и жевала суконбу. — Звучит так, словно этому парню не хватало хорошего сантехника и питания, от которого не случается поноса.

— Не путай «Геракла» и «Гераклита». Они оба из Греции, но Гераклит рассуждал о высоком, а Геракл был нашим коллегой и постоянно разгребал чьё-то чужое дерьмо. И откуда ты взяла очередную порцию суконбу, эй?!

— А сам-то вчера хлебал клубничное молоко под покровом ночи!

— Мои ночные развлечения — не твоего ума дела! Я взрослый и серьезный мужчина в самом рассвете сил! Могу пить клубничное молоко столько, сколько захочу!

— Если будешь столько его пить, то это у нас тут всё будет течь и изменяться, как говорил Гераклон!

— Прекратите. И шутки про дерьмо, и эту ненужную беседу, — устало прервал их Шинпачи. –Геракл или Гераклит — какая разница, если это не им платить за аренду, а нам?

Он пересчитывал их скромную заначку, которой не хватило бы даже на обед в забегаловке средней паршивости, и размышлял о нелёгкой судьбе наёмных рабочих в душный летний период.

— Не скажи, — фыркнул Гинтоки. — Всего лишь несколько букв, а сколько перемен! Вот ты основоположник диалектики, а потом — БАМ! Минус две буквы — и ты уже в конюшнях. И по уши в том, в чём мы находимся сейчас.

— Так давайте вернём обратно эти две буквы и снова будем философствовать! — возмутилась Кагура. — Не хочу быть в конюшнях! Вы мне даже пони не покупали!

Она вырвала у Гинтоки злосчастную записку и разорвала на несколько кусочков, которые тут же издевательски закружились в воздухе.

— Вот и всё! Просто скажем, что ничего не видели!

— Эй, если будешь всегда так решать проблемы, то однажды кредиторы разорвут тебя на много маленьких Кагур.

— Пусть только попробуют. Я им устрою Двенадцать Мучений Геркалета.

— Да уж, разорванной бумагой ты точно не поможешь, — вздохнул Шинпачи. — Отосе-сан всё равно придёт. Она же неумолима, как танк на автопилоте.

— Скорее, как барсук с горящей задницей, — Гинтоки осел на диван рядом с Кагурой. — Однажды мои волосы точно окажутся у неё в горшке вместо цветов. Вот же старая карга! На волосы покушается, а зубы принять отказалась!

— Отае говорит, что если денег нет, то отдай натурой, — вдруг протянула Кагура.

— А иногда удобно быть хостесс! Мы много упускаем, ограничивая сферу наших услуг.

— ЧТО говорит моя сестра?! — ужаснулся Шинпачи. — Это не входит в услуги хостесс! При каких обстоятельствах она это сказала?! Она ведь не последовала своему совету? ТЫ ведь не последовала её совету?!

— А, может, кому-то из нас всё же последовать её совету? — вдруг задумчиво протянул Гинтоки. — Этот способ ещё древнее, чем Геракл. И, возможно, такой же мудрый, как Гераклит.

— Хватит всюду приплетать Геракла и Герклита!

— Это правда, они нам не помогут. А вот ты, Шинпачи… Как ты смотришь на рандеву с одной старой каргой?

— Ха?! Иди и сам отдавай натурой то, что задолжал из-за своих ночных кутежей!

— Нет, мне лень.

— Это что, по-твоему, разумный аргумент? Ты обпился клубничного молока до того уровня, когда мозги превращаются в простоквашу?

— Да, брось. Может, всё же удовлетворишь эту каргу между делом? В тебе юношеской энергии столько, что ей можно зарядить весь терминал.

— Что значит «между делом»?! Чем я, по-твоему, занимаюсь между нашей работой и вашей кормёжкой?!

— Ой, не притворяйся. Нашёл, перед кем пантомиму Гикаку разыгрывать, — Гинтоки насмешливо отвёл глаза, пока его палец нащупывал в носу что-то важное. — Я, по-твоему, не был молодым кучу лет назад? Знаю я, куда уходит вся ваша молодецкая удаль. И вся наша туалетная бумага.

— Не сравнивай меня с собой!.. А туалетная бумага уходит так быстро потому, что вы, проглоты, жрёте больше, чем можете в себя вместить! Вот оно и выходит наружу так активно, что никакой туалетной бумаги не хватит!..

— А чего? Не надо стесняться своих потребностей. Ты тут у нас самый юный и сексуально-нуждающийся парниша. У тебя же волнительный пубертат, все дела.

— Пубертат — это про четырнадцатилетних! А мне восемнадцать недавно стукнуло! Сейчас такое время, что нас посадят на кол, если кто-то в этом усомнится после всего сказанного тобой, так что не подставляй нас.

— А для чего, как ты думаешь, я ранее подчеркнул про «проходящие годы»? Однако ни одно прошедшее десятилетие не изменит того факта, что ты девственник, который не видел ни одной женской ваг…

— Кагура-чан, уши закрой! — взвизгнул Шинпачи фальцетом вспугнутой чайки и точно так же замахал верхними конечностями. — Быстро! Иначе наши с Гин-саном задницы потеряют девственность за развращение малолетних подобными разговорами!

Кагура фыркнула, но уши закрыла, продуманно оставив во рту несколько пластинок суконбу, которые можно было дожевать. За следующим разговором она наблюдала, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону, как во время теннисного поединка.

— Я хотел сказать, «женской вагонки». Но, как вижу, у тебя уже правильное направление мыслей.

— Что это за «вагонка»?..

— Серьезно. У тебя нужда, у неё нужда. К тому же, она уже в возрасте, так что много времени не понадобится. Положенных молодому и здоровому организму тридцати секунд как раз хватит.

— Гин-сан, я ведь уже как-то сказал тебе, что подобным заниматься не собираюсь!.. И не наговаривай на мои секунды. Их не так мало.

— Шинпачи, я клянусь тебе, там всё проще, чем кажется. Делов-то: лизнул, сунул-вынул-сунул-вынул. Чутка покряхтел — и совсем ничего сверхъестественного. Зато пройдёшь через это — и вот уже мы не платим деньги за прошлый месяц. А если постараешься — даже за два прошлых месяца. Но тут уже всё зависит от возможностей.

— Я не собираюсь быть путаной, я устроился к тебе, как самурай! А ты хочешь сдать меня в сексуальное рабство из-за своей меркантильности?!

— Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных решений!

— Но не настолько же отчаянных! Ты говоришь так, как будто однажды будешь готов продать меня на органы!

— Сравниваешь удовлетворение карги с потерей члена? Как ты можешь так относиться к пожилым женщинам? Ты что, недостаточно толерантен по возрастному признаку?!

— Причём тут её возраст?! Само по себе то, что ты хочешь меня принудить к ЭТОМУ делу за деньги омерзительно!

— Такой невинный, называешь старый добрый «вуу-ху» «этим делом»…

— А сам-то!.. И какое ещё «вуу-ху»? Мы что, в «Симс»?!

— Будь мы в «Симс», я бы использовал моды и коды, чтобы ты слушался Игрока, а не разыгрывал передо мной святую наивность. Думаешь, я не догадываюсь, для чего тебе фотографии популярных айдолов в комнате? Гин-сан, по-твоему, уже отстал от жизни?

— Они там совсем не для этого! И кто это тут отстал? С таким образом мышления ты явно до сих пор опережаешь меня на много-много заходов!

— Подумай, насколько старуха лучше всех этих соплячек! — Гинтоки стал старательно загибать пальцы. — Она уже опытна и её не нужно ничему учить, она без комплексов, а в холодные времена в её кожу можно заворачиваться целиком и экономить на одеяле! У старух нет надоедливых мамаш и дней кровавой ярости. Поэтому не будет никаких «ох, сегодня я уже вся истекла кровью» и «я боюсь залететь, будь осторожен».

— …после твоих последних фраз у меня закончилось дыхание в лёгких. А ведь я в этом аниме — цуккоми-персонаж, который всегда должен орать от возмущения.

— Видишь? У тебя уже от неё дух захватывает. А что будет в койке!..

— Кажется, я понял, что значит «Проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет»…  
— А ты, думаешь, мой сексуальный опыт накапал как-то иначе? Гин-сан всегда был не промах!.. Хотя я и деньгами ограничивался иногда.

— Это не повод для гордости!

— Зато у тебя будет такой повод! Ведь ты ещё и прокачаешься! Прокачка героя — важная часть любого сёнена!

— Но не такая же! Что это за сёнен такой?!

— К тому же, ты… Ну… Разовьёшь свои… языковые навыки. Этим даже можно будет ограничиться.

— Ха? Имеешь в виду… разговором?

— Узко мыслишь. Думаешь, язык тебе дан только для того, чтобы голосить? Не-а, с его помощью мы и договариваемся с женщинами. Разными способами. И не только вербально, но и задействуя его напрямую там, где нужно.

— Ч-чего…

— Да и ловкость пальцев рук тоже, знаешь ли, способна привести к…

— Перестань!!!

— Не член, не язык и не пальцы? А что? Извратные игрушки? Думаешь, раз восемнадцать стукнуло, то можно шататься по секс-магазинам с прибамбасами?

— Ну, всё! — Шинпачи резко поднялся. — С меня этого «грязного разговора» достаточно! Этот фанфик уже и так перешагивает все границы и скатывается в какой-то кринж! Хочешь пойти на такое — задействуй, что угодно, хоть свой деревянный меч.

— А что в этом такого? Такой же продолговатый предмет. Простая физиология. Даже твоей сестре наверняка нравится, когда в неё засовы…

— А-а-а-а-а-а-а, не хочу это слушать!!!

Панически закрыв уши ладонями, Шинпачи выбежал из комнаты. Эхо его крика ещё долго не затихало.

— Эх, однажды он здорово опозорит меня перед какой-нибудь цыпочкой, — почесал голову Гинтоки. — Тебе ещё расти и расти, пацуан. Как говорится, «мада мада да нэ» до тех пор, пока не станешь Принцем Пе…

— Гин-тян, что это было-то? — спросила Кагура, открыв уши. — Я разобрала только «вуу-ху» и «Симс». Ты собираешься вновь разыгрывать неприличные сценарии в «Симс» с помощью мода «Викед Вормс»?

— Не позорь хоть ты меня. Это «Викед Вимс». Мы итак уже слишком много говорим про приключения червяков. А ещё ты вообще не должна знать про этот мод! С этого дня пользуешься только кодом на деньги!

— Но Гин-тян! Четвёртая часть без этого полностью теряет смысл! Всё, что есть прикольного в ней — это редактор персонажа! Даже последнее обновление с симулятором жизни бомжа не радует!

— С таким поворотом дел мы скоро сами превратимся в бомжей и переедем в коробку мадао. Эх, нам сейчас не помешал бы этот код на деньги… Жаль, что наш пацуан такой принципиальный.

* * *

Чуть позже Шинпачи нарезал раздражённые круги по своей комнате в праведной ярости человека с оскорблённым достоинством.

— Я и Отосе-сан! Подумать только! Лишь Гин-сан мог додуматься до подобного! Его извращённый мозг уже так загрязнён всякой мерзостью, что оно стало вытекать через рот. Может, это ему следовало пойти и удовлетворить свои потребности, а не пытаться воспользоваться мной?!

Шинпачи осел на футон и завалился на спину, раскинув руки и ноги морской звездой. Он так устал спорить сегодня с Гинтоки, что ощущал полное бессилие. Серьезно, его совсем не переспорить, когда он загорался какой-то бредовой идеей!

— И как он это себе представляет? — Шинпачи фыркнул. — Я и Отосе-сан. Да это попросту нечестно! И даже… как-то неприлично. Вот если бы на её месте была Оцу-тян, то я бы и думать не стал!.. Хотя это всё равно было бы нечестно и неприлично.

Шинпачи сладко вздохнул, подумав о своём любимом айдоле. И даже мысль о том, что это невозможно, не могла омрачить радость от милого сердцу образа.

И… милого не только сердцу.

Шинпачи прикрыл глаза, расплывшись в улыбке.

«Ах, вот если бы я был должен денег Оцу-тян… И мне пришлось бы отдавать огромную сумму натурой… И для того, чтобы сделать её счастливой, можно бы было применять… совершенно любые… методы…»

Лицу тут же стало жарко.

И… не только лицу.

Нет-нет-нет-нет, он не может думать о таких вещах, особенно, после столь извращённого разговора с Гин-саном. Это было бы просто омерзительно.

Образ властной Оцу-тян, требующей отдать долг натурой, яркой молнией пронёсся в его сознании.

Шинпачи открыл глаза и его взгляд как бы случайно упал на предприимчиво заготовленные у подушки салфетки.

Хорошая штука молодость. Вот ты лежишь на футоне, не в силах пошевелить даже пальцем, а через секунду ты уже готов творить самые странные и энергозатратные вещи. Может, всё было в этой самой молодости, может, в отравляющих невинность словах Гинтоки… Шинпчи решил уверить себя, что член у него встал от того, что он вспомнил свою несравненную Оцу-тян. «Своей» он её делал не так уж часто. Но когда делал, это были лучшие в его жизни вечера.

…может, Гинтоки прав, и ему надо срочно найти себе девушку. Как и самому Гинтоки…

Впрочем, сегодня он точно не успеет это сделать.

Рука Шинпачи невольно потянулась к салфеткам. В то время, как вторая рука проскользнула в штаны и трусы. И обнаружила там уже готовый к боевым действиям член.

Оцу-тян… Он должен денег Оцу-тян… И вынужден удовлетворять её часами… днями и ночами…

Шинпачи ясно себе это представил — поздний вечер, Оцу возвращается после концерта. И только её верный и неизменный раб способен избавить её от напряжения.

Образ Оцу проявился в голове так явственно и эротично, что Шинпчи не смог ему сопротивляться. Он ведь может подойти, потрогать, погладить, поцеловать…

Шинпачи закусил губу, поскольку из его рта чуть было не вырвался крайне пошлый стон. Дыхание участилось. Как и скорость движения руки на члене.

Возможно, не совсем правильно с его стороны использовать свою Богиню для подобных дел…

Но она так хороша… Никто же не узнает, он никому об этом не расскажет…

Он садится рядом — и она ему улыбается. Как настоящая.

Ему хочется, очень хочется приступить к главному, основному. Это было бы слишком быстро… но терпеть практически невозможно… Её всегда хочется ещё и ещё… ещё и ещё… Входить внутрь, ласкать губами шею и плечи… И впиваться руками в эти волосы… в эти тёмные волосы.

Ах, эти волосы…

В своей фантазии он часто распускал их и гладил между пальцами. Также, как делает и сейчас.

Шинпачи поднёс прядь волос к лицу. Так вкусно пахнут… Так приятно. Оцу-тян. Оцу… Оцу

О… О… Ота… Отос. Тьфу, Оцу-тян! Оцу-тян! Чёрт, чёрт! Восстановить образ и удерживать его! Чуть было не потерял концентрацию! Рука на члене даже на мгновение замерла.

Тёмные волосы — это опасная близость к черте, за которую порядочные братья не должны переходить. Мало, что ли, в их каноне шуток про его излишнюю привязанность к сестре?.. Ни к чему эти ненужные и нездоровые ассоциации.

Было близко. Надо действовать осторожнее. В минуты, когда человек расслабляется, фантазия может подсунуть ему неожиданные повороты.

Но даже весь стресс сегодняшнего дня не отпугнёт его от этого действа.

Оцу-тян легонько отстраняет его от себя и изящно ложится на футон. Теперь она лежит перед ним… и требует, чтобы он её удовлетворил. Удовлетворял всю ночь. Он ведь ей должен.

Состояние возбуждения, на какую-то секунду ставшее замешательством, вернулось вновь.

Волосы Оцу, лицо Оцу… тело Оцу… и кимоно, прекрасное тёмное кимоно… И никакие сбои фантазии не изменят его восхищения.

«Эй, ты~квенный корешок!» — требовательно восклицает айдол, надув губы. — «Избавь меня от одежды сейчас же~вательные сопли!»

Шинпачи извиняется и начинает её раздевать. Страстно и резко? Нет-нет, аккуратно и уважительно. Так же уважительно он оглядывает открывшуюся его взору голую грудь. И так же уважительно припадает к ней губами.

У груди Оцу как будто странный вкус. Но что он, девственник, может знать о вкусе женской груди? Он лишь наслаждается этим. Так приятно…

Он постепенно скользит всё ниже и ниже, пока наконец…

Шинпачи задержал дыхание, а потом всхлипнул от восхищения. Лоно Оцу-тян так же прекрасно, как и она сама… Он с удовольствием кидается отрабатывать свой долг с таким рвением, что в реальности ему пришлось сглотнуть вполне настоящую слюну. Рука на члене ходила ходуном. Он уже был близок к яркому финалу, которого так жаждал.

«Не останавливайся… не останавливайся…» — хрипло стонет Оцу-тян в его фантазии.

…но, погодите… где её необычный говор и милый голос? И что это за хрипотца?

Шинпачи оторвался от работы языком и медленно поднял голову в своей фантазии.

И замер от шока.

— Оцу… Оцу… Оцу…се-сан?!

Вместо Оцу под ним лежала Отосе. Старуха расставила ноги с обвисшей кожей в стороны и хрипло стонала своим прокуренным надтреснутым голосом.

«Нет-нет-нет-нет!!!» — запаниковал Шинпачи. — «Это всё от разговора с Гин-саном, это всё из-за него! Сейчас оно пройдёт, сейчас пройдёт!»

Её груди были похожи на два вытянутых мешка или двух пустых червяков. А то, на чём только что были его губы… Что это за незнакомый сухофрукт?!

«Оцу-тян, Оцу-тян, Оцу-тян!» — Шинпачи судорожно зажмурился даже в своей фантазии. — «Вернись ко мне, Оцу-тян!»

Но образ прекрасного айдола не возвращался. Он мелькал лишь на мгновение, словно издеваясь, а потом опять сменялся… Отосе. Та схватила его за волосы и притянула лицом к чему-то жуткому между своих ног, чему-то, пропитанному табачным дымом.

Так вот, что это за вкус был у груди…

Шинпачи постарался отодвинуться и, при возможности, сбежать как можно дальше… но он не мог вырваться. Его же фантазия крепко держала его за голову и руки, не давая даже отодвинуться.

Между тем рука на члене продолжала незамысловатые движения. Он всё ещё надеялся, что образ изменится, терять возбуждение не хотелось. Но…

Но происходящее было всё более ужасно!!!

Особенно, когда образ сменился с довольно мерзкого удовлетворения на совершенно отвратительный секс.

Он наконец вошёл. Сначала — в Оцу-тян. А потом…

«ОЦУ-ТЯН, ОЦУ-ТЯН, ОЦУ-ТЯН!» — в истерике мысленно кричал Шинпачи, однако задержать образ айдола удавалось только на несколько секунд. После этого через лицо насаживающейся на его член женщины тут же проступала стонущая старушечья маска.

Нет, нет, нет, он не может продолжать в таком духе!

…но почему он до сих пор возбуждён?! Отвратительно!

Груди и лицо Оцу, мелькающие сквозь образ старухи, не давали его возбуждению спадать! И сулили продолжение первоначальной сцены…

Но как удержать нужную картинку подольше?! Прокуренная арендодательница не хотела покидать его воображения!

«Прекратите!» — взвизгнул Шинпачи в своей фантазии, не переставая резко и сильно входить в Отосе. — «Я… я… я не хочу этого!»

«Эй, эй, разве ты не должен мне денег, юнец?» — проворчала Отосе пугающе похожим голосом. — «Так старайся. Иначе я оторву твою штуку и она…»

«…пойдёт на корм свиньям-айская ночь», — простонала Оцу, которая внезапно появилась больше, чем на несколько секунд.

Шинпачи онемел от неожиданности. Прекрасная, обожаемая Оцу-тян снова была с ним. И не исчезала. Её грудь и ягодицы снова стали упругими, лицо — гладким, ноги — стройными, а между ног у неё снова было не то, что пугало его до потери пульса.

«Вот оно!» — воспрял он духом, ухватившись за эту соломинку.

Даже если она появилась всего на минуту, то этой минуты ему хватит.

Шинпачи торопливо обхватил Оцу руками, прижав к себе, и стал резко вдалбливаться внутрь. Такая узкая… Такая… влажная… Фантазия девственника рисовала ему самые необыкновенные ощущения от процесса…

Он утонул лицом в длинных и нежных волосах айдола, которые пахли персиком, яблоком и…

И…

И… табаком…

Шинпачи отпрянул и с ужасом увидел, что партнёрша снова поменялась.

Н-нет, перед ним снова была Отосе?! Когда она…

Но останавливаться было уже поздно. Он не успел. Молодость взяла своё.

Яркий, сильный, выбивающий футон из-под спины финал пронзил всё его существо. В то время, как его душа верещала от отвращения. Прямо перед его мыслимым взором голая, насаженная на его член Отосе-сан выгнулась в сладостной истоме, простонала, обдав его лицо запахом табака и впилась когтями в плечи.

Шинпачи в неимоверной панике распахнул глаза, всё ещё ощущая разлетающиеся по телу крупинки блаженства.

Он только что подрочил на Отосе-сан. И видел эту картину в качестве Full HD с эффектом 5D.

В то время, как все сцены с Оцу-тян были похожи на старомодные пиксельные видео-ролики на первых цветных телефонах.

Ещё никогда он не путал Геракла и Гераклита настолько трагичным образом.

Некоторое время шокированный Шинпачи лежал на спине и стеклянными глазами смотрел в потолок. После этого перевернулся на бок и сжался в комок, словно эмбрион, не желающий входить в этот грешный мир.

«Ох, Гин-сан, чтоб тебя понос прохватил с этими твоими разговорами», — всхлипнул он в подушку.

* * *

На следующий день разборка с Отосе всё-таки состоялась. Шинпачи как раз вышел на улицу, когда потрёпанный Гинтоки хмуро передавал ей свою одежду в качестве неустойки. После чего, оставшись в одних только розовых труселях в клубничку, вяло переругивался, глядя, как она критически, но уже вполне дружелюбно осматривает штрафные вещи. Шинпачи уловил что-то про «последнее бельишко» и «верну, когда заплатишь, так что работай, сраный лентяй».

Увидев Отосе, Шинпачи сразу вспомнил всё, что между ними было прошлым вечером. Вернее, между ним и его шальной фантазией. Все её хриплые стоны, обвисшие груди и… и… и тот сухофрукт у неё между ног.

После того, как последний образ снова ворвался в его сознание на весь экран, Шинпачи залился краской, проорал «Извините меня-я-я-я-а-а-а-а!» и судорожно убежал обратно.

Отосе с удивлением затянулась трубкой.

— Чего это с вашим малым? Переживает, что скоро ты останешься без трусов? В первый раз увидел полуголого шалопая?

Гинтоки лениво почесал зад, неприязненно поёжился от прохлады ветра и хмыкнул.

— Он влюбился в тебя. Хотел пригласить на свидание, но я его спугнул своим присутствием. Думаю, он подкараулит тебя, когда ты останешься в одиночестве, так что сплавь куда-нибудь доставучую Катарину. И подальше.

— Занятно, — ухмыльнулась Отосе, моложаво подбоченившись. — Давненько юноши не заглядывались на меня, если не выпрашивали очередную порцию саке. Есть ещё порох в пороховницах.

— У тебя, скорее, не порох, а пепел или песок. Но я готов сосватать тебе этого молодца, если ты по-родственному простишь нам задолженность.

— Размечтался, иждивенец.

— Соглашайся, карга, где ещё найдёшь себе такого молодого и темпераментного жениха?! К тому же, он незрелый, его огурчик совсем зелёный. Сможешь вылепить из него всё, что хочешь.

— Ха! Да я таких уже перещелкала целую ораву, как семечки. И не только по юности. Налепилась уже, так что предпочитаю кого повзрослее. Не хочешь сам отработать?

— Да ты умрёшь раньше, чем я настолько отчаюсь.

— Я не умру до тех пор, пока ты полностью со мной не рассчитаешься!

— Ну, так радуйся, карга! Я делаю тебя бессмертной! Ты станешь ещё больше похожа на дочь Орочимару и Дракулы в исполнении Лугоши! Это ли не повод для прощения?!

— Диванному пролежню слова не давали!

Некоторое время они стояли на улице и смотрели на дверь дома мастеров на все руки, которая захлопнулась за Шинпачи. Отосе снова затянулась трубкой.

— Эй, а ты уверен, что такой сюжет — это именно то, что ждут от высокорейтингового фанфика? Я и этот юнец? Да вы издеваетесь. Кто это будет читать?

— Не всё же мне одному отдуваться! — возмутился Гинтоки. — Меня уже и так заездили в подобных фанфиках за годы существования фандома, а Кагура слишком маленькая. Так что пусть он поработает немного. Заодно и опыта наберётся.

— Продуманно. И всё же…

— А?

— Всё же…

— Чего?..

— Гинтоки~

— Ты пугаешь меня.

— Подмети ещё дорожки, что ли.

— Ты издеваешься?! Одежды недостаточно?! Может, тебе ещё и последние трусы отдать?!

— Готов раздеться, лишь бы не работать? Ты уверен, что в этом фанфике главная роль должна быть не у тебя?

— Кончай меня подкалывать, карга, отдам долг тогда, когда отдам!


End file.
